Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle end cap for attaching to a bicycle line shape member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle end cap used for routing a bicycle line shape member.
Background
Most bicycles are provided with various bicycle line shape members such as hydraulic hoses, control cables, electric cables and the like for controlling an operated device using an actuating device. Typically, the bicycle line shape members are routed along the exterior surface of the bicycle frame from the actuating device to the operated device. More recently, some bicycles route of the control cables through the bicycle frame to reduce aerodynamic drag.